Cake
by kc creation
Summary: Usagi-san feels that Misaki tastes one thousand times better than the sweetest cake his young lover can bake, and Misaki only wonders, in aggravation, why he always seems to prefer his kisses over his desserts.


**Cake**

Usagi-san feels that Misaki tastes one thousand times better than the sweetest cake his young lover can bake, and Misaki only wonders, in aggravation, why he always seems to prefer his kisses over his desserts.

"Just one bite!"

He whines as Usagi-san cups his heated cheeks in the smooth, winter-chilled cup of his palms. His eyes are violet like the icing on the cake, glassy like the slowly melting vanilla ice cream that calls desperately to him from the countertop less than four steps away.

"In a moment."

Usagi-san chuckles, mirthful and giddy as they're both bathed in the soft, orange-colored light of the late afternoon that filters through the giant picture window, looming high above them. Misaki's lips taste of cocoa. He wonders if that is the flavor of today's cake. The brunette pulls away then, muttering of "old perverted authors" and ruined dessert before shuffling awkwardly into the adjoining kitchen.

Moments later, as they dip delectable, dark chocolate cake into generous bowlfuls of vanilla ice cream soup, Misaki grumbles that it would have been better ten minutes ago as Usagi-san licks the sugar from his fork, eyes laughing.

Cold fogs the windows as the sun sets and the city ignites into a sea of twinkling lights. The younger lover's face glows in the fluorescent hue of the room, shadows playing off the delicate angles of his face as if he is an actor, standing under the overbearing presence of the spotlight. Usagi-san feels laughter bubbling in the bottom of his throat. Misaki, he muses, is an angel playing the humble role of an everyday human being. His eyes are like stars as he collects their empty dishes and carries them to the sink to wash.

"That was very delicious."

Usagi-san draws out because, honestly, it's killing him not to say_, "You are very delicious, Misaki."_

He wants to trace the subtle lines of his jawbone, to feel the soft, silky flesh against his fingertips, then his lips and his tongue. He feels that if he tries hard enough, he can settle into the cracks of Misaki's heart and rest there for eternity. Maybe if he loves the boy enough, they can live in this moment forever, Misaki humming gently as he runs a tattered towel over the glossy surface of their newly-washed dishes, as he watches, entranced, from his place on the couch next to Suzuki-San.

Misaki is humming a love song; something about two people finally coming together after avoiding it for so long, about letting go of trepidations and getting what you want. The song is so unlike him.

He runs through the lyrics in his head, wondering at which point in the day his young lover heard it. Was it playing overhead as he toiled away at his part-time job, or had that insufferable friend of his sung it during class?

He chances a glance out the window and is surprised when met with his own reflection against the dark canvas of the night sky and the hundreds of tiny, glittering lights that lie below. He is frowning in this duplicate image of himself, but feels as if he's been grinning for days; as if he'll never be able to stop.

Misaki makes him want to smile forever.

"There's a carnival coming to Tokyo next weekend."

His young lover mentions offhandedly. He dries his wrists and upper arms with the same old towel he used with the dishes.

"We could go -if you're not too busy, that is!"

His resounding chuckle is nervous and forced and Usagi-san wonders what he has to do to finally put the jittery teen at ease.

"Of course we'll go."

His answer is curt and triggers a deep blush to cross Misaki's features.

The brunette comes to sit with him, settling just a little closer to his older lover than he'd usually dare to. When Usagi-san reaches across Suzuki-san to pull him into his awaiting lap, it takes just a little longer than usual for him to cause a fuss.

"I love you."

Usagi-san whispers huskily, nibbling gently on Misaki's tender earlobe as the younger lover huffs and pants. He can feel the steady pulse of his heart against his rib-bones, beating rhythmically, as if to say,

"_I love you too."_

He wonders if he should remind Misaki that he forgot to put the ice cream back in the refrigerator, but decides against it.

His lips meet his lover's in a chocolate-flavored kiss.

_Fin._

_I dissected a duck yesterday. I felt that, for some reason, all of you needed to know this._

_Through the blood and the gore, the budding ideas of this story were born (somehow)._

_Alright, so I'm new to this fandom. I'm taking a break from writing Kuroshitsuji and Kingdom Hearts slash to write about a gay pairing that's actually canon. It feels pretty great, if I do say so myself._

_The song I was thinking of while jotting down the details of Misaki's (adorable) humming was 'Sentimental Tune' by Tegan and Sara. No particular reason. I just love them._

_Anywho, thank you so much for taking the time to read my first attempt at Junjou Romantica fanfiction, and please feel free to send a review telling me just what you thought of it!_


End file.
